


Letters To The Lost

by kirkwords



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Race To The Edge (TV series)
Genre: Gen, Valka only shows up through the letter, and wrote this in a night, during RTTE, i was thinking about Breakneck Bog, other characters get name mentions but aren't there, self indulgent, the rest of the Riders are there but don't get a name mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: Valka wrote a letter for Hiccup for his 19th birthday. After weeks of debate, he finally decides to read it.
Relationships: Dragon Riders Friendship - Relationship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Letters To The Lost

The letter sat on the table next to his bed. He had tried ignoring in for weeks now, since his last visit to Berk. Hiccup had debated whether or not open it as soon as it landed in his hands, or wait. He spent most of his nights on the Edge since he got back alone, sitting on his bed, just looking at it. It was from his mother. Valka had written it for her son’s 19th birthday, a day he had hoped she’d be there for. No one knew he had it but Stoick. Hiccup knew that if he’d told his friends they’d beg him to read it to them, guilting him into not enjoying the one chance he’d ever have to read his mother’s words. To maybe imagine what her voice sounded like. But if he read it alone, it might hurt more. Not being able to read the letter and then embrace the author, feel her arms around him as he accepted getting a year older, being a man in his father's eyes. 

An arm that didn’t feel like his own snatched the letter from where it rested, crumpling the neatly written address on the front, held closed with string. His legs walked him down the stairs, and out his hut door. His head was still sitting on the bed focusing on the table, but his body was moving towards the clubhouse. He sat at the nearest seat and placed the letter in front of him. He didn’t notice the small party forming around him, waiting for him to move, to speak, to explain what was happening. Slowly, his hands reached for the string, pulling it loose, and took the paper in his hand. He inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath, reading over the words. The words poured from his mouth. As he read, his voice and the crackling fire were the only sounds in anyone’s ears. 

**_Hiccup,_ **

**_You’re currently sleeping as I write this, the attacks last night kept you and your father up until the wee hours of dawn, so it won’t be as concise as I’d like it to be. You’re as noisy as him when you want to be, I’ll be surprised if that ever changes. For a tiny boy, you have a lot to say._ **

**_That blasted Night Fury brought some friends to help raid the storehouse last night. It tore your father to shreds to not stay at the house with you, but a Chief must do what’s best for his people. I really wish this dragon situation gets fixed in the coming years. All I want for you is to grow up in a safe, loving environment, when we can go troll hunting every other day (we’ll have to watch out for your left socks)._ **

**_I’m writing this now for your nineteenth birthday. I hope nineteen is all you hoped it would be, and that the world is kind to you this year. I know you’ll have grown up to be an amazing fighter and man, if Stoick and Gobber have anything to say about it; with our house decorated like a reptilian memorial site. Personally I don’t see the merit in hunting these animals for no less than a pat on the back, you will know by now my stance on the matters of our people. Spitelout Jorgenson would sooner snap a Nadders neck then agree with me, but you’ll know that by now._ **

**_I’m planning on asking Gobber to remake the first axe he made you for your present, which you can actually use. I hope you will be able to put it to use in the arena and the adventures I’m sure you’ll have. I can tell even now, your eyes will always look to the horizon._ **

**_Happy Birthday, my baby. I will always love you._ **

**_Mum._ **

Hiccup’s eyes drifted up from the paper, his conscience slowly following suit. No one was in front of him. He began thinking that they had all left him, that they had found better things to do than listen to his letter from his mum. That was until he caught Ruffnut’s braid in the edge of his vision. His brain came running from his hut and came back to him. A pile of Vikings and dragons was stacked on his back and wrapped around his waist. He wasn’t alone. He had his friends, people he would hold onto in his life until the end of time. Until he was able to tell his mother about his life and all of the things that had happened to him. She was wrong about most things, but she was right about a couple. He was a fighter, and he would always look to the horizon, because that’s where the sky was, where he belonged.


End file.
